


A Jurassic Proposal

by Quiettoast



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Godzilla calls Indominus "Indi" for short, Marriage Proposal, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiettoast/pseuds/Quiettoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Indominus Rex has just proposed to Godzilla, but will past relations interfere with their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jurassic Proposal

“RAAAAAAWWWWWRRR” said the Indominus Rex.

Godzilla blushed. How could Indi be so bold?

“RAAAAWWWWWWRRRR” Indi stated again, this time moving closer to Godzilla. The eye contact was too much. Godzilla looked down at his feet. His blush was engulfing his entire face.

Indi nudged at Godzilla’s face making him look up.

“RRRRARARAARAWWWRRWR”

“What was that?” Godzilla thought.

"RAAAWRWARWRAWRRRR”

Did Indi just propose???

Godzilla looked up to Indi and opened his mouth to respond, but then he heard something else.

“SKREEEEE” Godzilla turned around to see his past lover Mothra flying towards them.

“RAAAAARWARAWRWAAW??!!?” Said Indi, looking at Godzilla.

“I don’t know what she’s doing here Indi!” Godzilla said turning to Mothra.

“SKREEEE” said Mothra, looking at Godzilla with longing in her eyes.

“No Mothra! We’re through!! I’m with Indi now!” screamed Godzilla.

“SKREEEEEEEEE” Mothra’s eyes were now filled with hate.

“No Mothra! Don’t!” Yelled Godzilla but it was too late. Next thing Godzilla knew, Mothra had picked up Indi and they were fighting mid air.

Godzilla couldn’t watch. He covered his eyes until it was over. He finally peeled his eyes open when he heard a crash next to him. It was Indi! INDI FELL FROM THE SKY!!! Godzilla ran to Indi. Indi was bleeding heavily from a gash in her neck. She wouldn’t be conscious much longer.

“Indi! No Indi!” Godzilla cried out holding her.

“RAAaawwwrr”

“No Indi. Save your energy.” Godzilla said tears running down his face.

“rraaawwrr” Indi said looking up at Godzilla.

“What? Of Course, Indi. Of Course I’ll marry you.” Godzilla sobbed.

“raawwr…”

“I love you too.” Godzilla stroked Indi’s face.

Slowly Indi’s breathing slowed until it finally stopped. It began to rain. Godzilla stood up and cried out to the sky.

“I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS MOTHRA!!!” Godzilla vowed as the rain began to mix with his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened >:/


End file.
